Neo Sailor Moon
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: An alternate future fic. 20 years after the defeat of Galaxia, the children of the Senshi take thier parents places to fight the forces of evil. Rini Tsukino is Sailor Moon.


Neo Sailor Moon

Chapter 1

**After the Sailor Senshi defeated Galaxia, they returned to thier normal lives. A few years later, due to the Sailors powers, every planet in the Solar System became habitable. No one knows why and the Sailor Senshi decided to rebuild thier kingdoms. Now 20 years after Galaxia's defeat the Solar System is ruled by the Ten Kingdoms of the Golden Mellinium.**

Usagi 'Rini' Tsukino II woke up and mumbled to herself, "I hate the morning." She walked downstairs and saw her mother in the kitchen making brekfast. "Hi mom."

"Good Morning Rini. Today's going to be your first day at a school on Earth, right?" Usagi Tsukino I said placing a stack of pancakes in front of her daughter.

"Yep. Where's dad?" Rini asked noticing that her father wasn't there when he was usually eating already.

"He's down on Earth getting you enrolled in Azabu Juuban Middle School, that's the same school that I went to when I was your age." Usagi said sitting down to talk to her daughter.

"This is the longest I will of been away from the moon. I have to spend five years there to finish my education, I have never been away for longer than a month. To tell you the truth i'm kinda nervous." Rini said sweatdropping.

"Well, you will be staying at the Masato's. I already sent everything you'll need there." Usagi said. "Except this. Here remember never use it infront of other people." She then gave her daughter a locket. Rini opened it and gasped.

"Mom, this is your Sailor Senshi locket. Does this mean i'll be taking your place as Sailor Moon?" Rini asked when her brother walked in.

"I should be the person to get that locket. I'm older by five minutes." Tsubasa said picking up his book bag and tossing Rini hers.

"You both know that I chose Rini because you couldn't transform useing the locket." Usagi said.

"What ever mom. Come on sis or we'll miss the shuttle for Earth." Tsubasa said.

"Bye mom, see you during the holidays." Rini said running after her brother.

* * *

They arrived at the shuttle a few minutes early and sat down. Rini and Tsubasa were wearing thier school uniforms, except Rini had a pair of jeans underneath her skirt, and they both had headbands on to hide the symbol of the Moon Kingdom. "So we're going to be living with Liam for five years. I'm so nervous, is my hair ok?" Rini asked nervously.

"Your hair looks like a pair of meatballs, Meatball Head." Tsubasa said snickering at his nickname for her.

"Your hair looks like a rice field, idiot." Rini said mocking her brother's hair.

"They're called cornrows, and I wear them cause I want to." Tsubasa said. He then blew a raspberry at her.

"That's it. You're going down." Rini said and proceded beat her brother up.

* * *

Rini and Tsubasa reached the school and they saw Liam Masato. "This is where we part, brother. Be good." Rini said running to Liam. "Hello Liam. I missed you." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Finally, now the girls around here will believe me about having a girlfriend." Liam said. Liam Masato was a great looking guy with shoulder length red hair, and a build befitting the school's soccer captain. His piercing blue eyes are what draws in most girls, but his heart is reserved only for Rini.

"Girls, there's Liam! Get him!" shouted a member of the Liam Masato Fan Club. The Fan Club appeared and charged at Liam and Rini.

"Let's get outta here, Rini!" Liam yelled as they took off and were chased by the fan club.

* * *

"Class we have two new students, who come from the Moon. Let's welcome Usagi Tsukino II and Tsubasa Tsukino." said Haruna Sakurada, who was still a single teacher. "I remember teaching your mother, I just hope you aren't lazy like her. Now go to your seats."

"I didn't know we'd be in the same classes." Rini said to her brother.

"You should of paid attention at dinner last night." Tsubasa said soon falling asleep once the lecture started.

_'You shouldn't be sleeping.'_ Rini thought taking notes that she'd use to get her brother to do stuff for.

* * *

During lunch Rini and Liam were sitting underneath a Sakura Tree. "Wow, your mother gave you her locket?" Liam said when Rini showed him her locket.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start kicking Youma butt." Rini said. Liam had his arm over her shoulder with her head resting on his chest. Liam was using his powers to make them invisible to everyone who wasn't a member of the Ten Kingdoms Royal Bloodline. Suddenly Liam's phone rang and he answered.

"Moshi-Moshi, what? Ok, we'll be there." Liam said hanging up. "That was dad, he detected a Youma stealing energy at the mall."

"Well then let's go." Rini said getting out her locket, while Liam takes out a rose. They transformed into Sailor Moon and Prince Earth.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Prince Earth arrived at the mall and saw a Youma that looked like a cross between a woman, a flower, and a bull. "Who are you?" the Youma yelled upon seeing Sailor moon and Prince Earth.

"I am the guardian of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon." she said striking a pose with her fingers in a V shape sidways over her tiara.

"I am the protecter of the Earth and life, I am Prince Earth." he said striking a pose with his rose near his nose as if he's smelling it.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." they said at the same time pointing at the Youma.

"Well I don't care. I'm going to steal both of your energies for the Negaverse." the Youma said sending out vines to wrap them up. Sailor Moon and Prince Earth dodged the vines and attacked. Sailor Moon hit the Youma with a roundhouse kick launching it into the air where Prince Earth pierced it with his rose. They then let out a combined attack, Sailor Moon used her Moonlight Blast while Prince Earth used his Celestial Star Blast. The energy orbs of Prince Earth's attack surrounded Sailor Moon's energy beam destroying the Youma with one blast.

"We did it. The Youma was destroyed." Sailor Moon said as she and Prince Earth high fived each other.

* * *

Rini and Liam arrived at his mansion and went inside. They were surprised with a surprise party celebrating Rini's birthday. "I completely forgot that today was my birthday." Rini said.

"I didn't and I got you this." Liam said handing a small box to Rini. She opened it and saw a beautiful amulet with a cresent moon on it.

"Thank you Liam." Rini said giving a hug and kiss to him.

A/N: This is an Alternate Future fic. Nephrite did die, but he was brought back to life. Each Senshi will appear sooner or later and some of them will be guys. The girls will continue to bear the name Sailor while the guys will be called Prince. Also, Rini is a tomboy. I will also provide at the end of a chapter in wich a Senshi has been identified with a profile of them.

**Name: Liam Masato**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: Prince Earth**

**Special Attacks: Rose Throw (throws a rose.), Celestial Star Blast (Blasts the enemy with energy orbs.), Celestial Strike (Slices the enemy with a sword.), Celestial Healing** **(Heals people.)**

**Kingdom: Earth**

**Bio: Prince of Earth. His parents are Nephrite, who is under disguise as Sanjouin Masato, and Naru Masato, the King and Queen of the Earth Kingdom. He is generally outgoing and is the captain of the school's soccer team. He inherited his powers from his father, whom had been givin a second chance at life after being killed by Zoicite. He is the boyfriend of Usagi 'Rini' Tsukino II.**

**Name: Usagi 'Rini' Tsukino II**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: Sailor Moon **

**Special Attacks: Moon Roundhouse (a Roundhouse kick.), Moonlight Blast (Gathers energy up in her fist and then shoots it at her opponent.), Moon Comet Assault (a rapid punch attack.), Heavenly Moon Combo (requires Prince Mars, Prince Jupiter, and Prince Mercury to perform. Sailor Moon launches the enemy into the air, Prince Mars then impales the enemy with a Fire Lance, Prince Jupiter then shocks the enemy, Prince Mercury then freezes the enemy, Sailor Moon then smashes the enemy into the ground and follows up by blasting the enemy with her Moonlight Blast.)**

**Kingdom: Moon**

**Bio: Princess of the Moon. Her parents are Usagi Tsukino I and Mamoru Tsukino, the Queen and King of the Moon Kingdom. She is kinda tomboyish, and will fight to protect her friends and thier honor. She is unlike her mother in that she is not lazy and works hard. She is also a great musician, but doesn't want people to know her proficency with the flute.**


End file.
